QUEBEC
His lover's name is... poutine. THE CANADIAN PROVINCE OF QUEBEC Name: Jean Tremblay National Holiday: 24 June '''Age: 23 Gender: Male Official Languages: French Motto: "Je me souviens/ I Remember" Close Relations: '''Canada (Matthew Williams), France (Francis Bonnefoy), Ontario (Oliver Stanley) '''The iammatthewian Voice Actors: '''atomictomatoofdoom, patatevitale PERSONALITY Along with Ontario, Nova Scotia and New Brunswick, Quebec is one of Canada's four founding provinces. "Frustration" and "annoyance" seem to be common words that come up when one thinks of Quebec. With good reason, despite being the largest province (second largest after Nunavut if the Territories are taken into account), having the second largest population in Canada, having the 2nd largest GDP, having almost 1/4 from the total number of seats in the Canadian parliament, and pretty much was responsible for shaping most of the symbols and traits that what the world now identifies as Canadian, Quebec can't help but feel that the rest of the predominant English-speaking Provinces and Territories of Canada still treat him like a second-class citizen like back when Canada was still England's Colony and later a Dominion. For that reason, Quebec has made many attempts to have a legal separation not just from Ontario but from the rest of Canada as well to become his own Nation with not much success in the past. Though Canada's current domestic boss acknowledged Quebec's unique culture and gave Quebec a symbolic status of "being a nation within a nation". No one really knows what that really means... even Quebec is a bit confused... but it's a start. Like his ex-spouse, Ontario, Quebec is not a pushover. He makes sure that his opinions are heard clearly... and to the annoyance of everybody else, often times LOUDLY. Though Quebec is a pacifist himself, he has created a reputation of being the toughest of the Canadian provinces. After all, he has the proud reputation of being the first province who successfully deflected Alfred's first invasion in 1775 when America was certain that taking Quebec would be as easy as taking candy from a baby. There is also the fact that Quebec is the only province that created a "terrorist group" advocating Quebec separatism that caused a big headache for Canada. Though the kidnapping and death of a Minister by the ''Front de Libération du Québec (FLQ) '''or the ''Quebec Liberation Front quickly fell out of favour even with Quebec's separatists. Canada supports all form of free speech (Quebec, Ontario, and BC has mastered peaceful protests into an artform) just as long as everyone plays nice and makes sure that nobody gets hurt. In all accounts though... Quebec's bark is worse than his bite. True to his French heritage, Quebec is a liberal free thinker and Canada's cultural centre. While Ontario may have taken the role of being Canada's brain, Quebec is arguably the brightest reflection of Canada's soul. RELATIONSHIPS/ RIVALRIES/ AFFILIATIONS Quebec and Ontario They will never admit it aloud, but in an odd-couple sort of way, Quebec and Ontario complement each other when they actually work together. A unified Quebec and Ontario secretly terrifies the rest of the provinces and territories. They already control most of Canada just based on economies and decision-making power on their own... the two of them working together will make them an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Perhaps having the reputation of being the "England and France of Canada" are Fate's way of ensuring balance in the world. Quebec and Ontario were once married as "The United Province of Canada", ironically because England wanted to suppress and erase Canada's "Frenchness". But upon the creation of Confederation, they divorced and became their own provinces once more. Nowadays, they still act like a typical dysfunctional divorced couple. Quebec has been pushing for separation from Canada (and Ontario) for many years with little success. Though it's so obvious that they have one of those "Can't live with him, can't live without him" ''types of relationships. The Have-Not-Trio: Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec Prior to this amusing accidental association, Manitoba, Ontario, and Quebec share a common bond long before the creation of the Canadian Confederation. The three provinces were once part of France's colony... aptly named New France. The Trio, along with New Brunswick, are the main members of the Canadian delegation to ''"The Organisation internationale de la Francophonie". Manitoba and Quebec has been members of the "have-not province club" for many years. Quebec being the #1 member, closely followed by Manitoba. Though neither seem to care too much about what the other does... unless they're banding together to make life a little bit miserable for Ontario. Why would they do that? Well... Manitoba mainly because winters in Manitoba can get pretty boring and it's annoying that the few things that can alleviate that boredom... like his rock bands who become famous... keep moving to Ontario. And Quebec... well, he's Quebec. It's his OBLIGATION to make Ontario miserable. Quebec and France Quebec clinging on to his Frenchness seem to indicate a close relationship with Papa France... well, the relationship is civil, but not as close as one would imagine. Quebec, like the rest of former New France, is still very bitter and hurt that Papa abandoned him and left him to go through many years of discrimination under the maudit anglais. Then there's also the fact that France looks down at how Quebec speaks French. While Quebec is very proud of Canadian French in Canada, he can't help but feel self-conscious and intimidated whenever his French is laughed at and frowned upon when compared to France's "sophisticated" Parisian French. The relationship got even more strained when France's current boss did not support Quebec's sovereignity after many years of France's former bosses not just encouraging Quebec but pushing Quebec to become his own nation. Category:Provinces